celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is a character from the Transformers series. This incarnation, while based heavily on the Generation One version of the character, is from the Transformers Aligned continuity and the game Transformers: War for Cybertron specifically. The character was obtained January 16th, 2011 and has been played ever since. The user playing Soundwave has been the first to do so. Background Soundwave was a gladiator who almost defeated his fellow gladiator and future Decepticon leader, Megatron. This became the basis for a great deal of respect between the two, and when Megatron started forming his Decepticon army, Soundwave was one of his first recruits. Over the course of the Autobot-Decepticon wars that followed, Soundwave was made the Decepticon’s communications officer, a far more lofty rank than its name would suggest. As communications officer, Soundwave was THE eyes and ears of the Decepticon army. He had connections and feelers everywhere, and precious little data flowed across Cybertron or any of the numerous other planets the war spilled to that Soundwave did not know. At some point during the war, Megatron learned of Dark Energon: An energy source that was extremely powerful, yet dangerous and infectious. The Decepticon leader led an assault on the space station that held this powerful resource, while at the same time Soundwave led an assault from another angle. As Megatron and his team fought their way through the station, Soundwave’s forces cleared out a large room and established it as a command center. From here Soundwave provided intel to Megatron for the rest of that particular mission. After Starscream joined the Decepticon cause and went on a mission of his own, Soundwave remained aboard, presumably providing more intel to Decepticons. The next time Soundwave was in action was when Megatron made his push to retrieve the Omega Key, an object that would let him access the core of Cybertron to spread Dark Energon throughout. Soundwave was selected to be a member of Megatron’s personal squad that would go in and retrieve the device. Soundwave provided tactical and mechanical support throughout the mission, repairing his allies and activating devices they needed to use to proceed. When the trio defeated Zeta Prime and he revealed that what they had been fighting for was not in fact the Omega Key, Soundwave was again called upon to help in the hunt for the real key, which was in fact a massive Autobot named Omega Supreme. Soundwave assisted Megatron and Breakdown in defeating Omega Supreme, which led to a rather lofty promotion- Command over the entire Kaon prison network. Soundwave’s control over the prison occupied most of the rest of his time on Cybertron. He oversaw the shipment, processing, and handling of prisoners. The lucky ones were executed in any number of ways- Melted down, stripped down for parts, or simple firing squad. The unlucky ones were placed in cells, to be tortured presumably. Thousands of Autobot prisoners suffered the prison fields… Including a small group led by Optimus Prime. Optimus’ small task force had planned to be captured, however, and staged a daring prison break that led to them doing tremendous damage to Kaon. After releasing the thousands of Autobot prisoners, Optimus led a final push to free Zeta Prime, his objective all along. He was met in a direct confrontation by Soundwave, who battled fiercely against the three Autobots. However, Soundwave eventually fell, and fled the area. The war had started to take a turn for the Autobot’s favor, although damage to Cybertron’s core meant that the Autobots were launching a full scale retreat. When the last Autobot ship, the Ark, left the planet, Megatron commissioned a vessel of his own to chase them through the stars, a ship he named the Nemesis. The Nemesis was crewed by Megatron’s most loyal Decepticon soldiers, including Soundwave, but even their skill did not allow the ship to pass through a particularly hazardous asteroid field without injury. The ship ejected its crew in escape pods, at least one of which fell through a peculiar rift, landing deep underneath the waves of a certain ocean. Over years, civilization was built above the craft and the various jettisoned pods. But this did not last forever, and eventually Soundwave woke up… Involvement Soundwave has been in the multiverse longer than most life was. He could use this time, though. As the multiverse formed and wars raged across its beginning, Soundwave was trapped deep under the moon's surface in prolonged stasis. Soundwave's first appearance in the multiverse was when he burst from the ground of the Crater Coliseum. He was met by Aqua, Natsuki, and Dante, all of which were unaware of Soundwave's true nature. As Soundwave adjusted to his sudden de-powering and new place in the universe. Powers and Capabilities As a Transformer, Soundwave's most obvious capability (Aside from a respectable height of fifteen feet) is the ability to transform. At will, Soundwave can rearrange the parts in his body to shift between three forms- His default, robot state, an armored truck, and a device that is most easily referred to as a Cybertronian boombox. Robot form is Soundwave's fighting form, wherein he has access to most of his weapons and abilities. In vehicle form, most of Soundwave's weapons and combat abilities become inaccessible, but he is capable of traveling at high speeds over most terrain. In boombox mode, Soundwave is completely immobile and defenseless, but he has a level of control over sound that borders on supernatural. A mechanical organ called a "T-Cog" governs his ability to transform. If it were somehow removed, he would be trapped in whatever form he happens to be in at the time. Soundwave is not a threat on his own. His weapons are not very powerful, his armor is pathetic, and he does not have the ability to survive very long under fire. In a one-on-one fight with practically any other multiversal inhabitant, Soundwave will lose almost every time. Soundwave's entire survival strategy revolves around making sure he is never alone when facing enemies, and having the advantage of superior information to make those protecting him far more efficient fighters. Soundwave carries with him at all times several small Decepticons he dubs cassetticons. These warriors, small by Transformer standards, plug into his chest while not active. While active, they are a diverse lot of personalities and weaponry that make up for Soundwave's personal shortcomings. Soundwave's entire strategy revolves around his cassettes, and his entire purpose in any combat is to keep them active, functioning, and at peak capability so that they may continue to destroy the enemy. Soundwave has a fierce loyalty to the Decepticons, and to what Megatron once was. This and his high rank in the Decepticon power structure meant he could relatively easily take command of the survivors of Operation: Rising Storm, although he has yet to earn their full respect. The average Vehicon soldier, however, is hopelessly outclassed when put up against the average multiversal hero, even more so without Dark Energon-13 pumping through their systems. Additionally, Soundwave is a master of tactics, espionage, and information gathering. Before a fight even begins, Soundwave will endeavor to learn everything he can about his adversary. No source of information is too obscure- As long as there is a source somewhere within the CHOMPnet, Soundwave will find it eventually. He is supremely observant of the area around him, owed to an array of scanning tools and sophisticated audio recording equipment. While the multiverse has taken its toll on his skills and abilities, Soundwave's million year history has given him the expertise to squeeze the most out of minimal resources. Sneaking up on him is virtually impossible, while he can silently coordinate an assault to turn a potential ambush into a trap. Quotes Trivia *While Transformers tend to be massive juggernauts in the various canon, Soundwave in CRRP is only 15 feet tall, to better facilitate RPing. See also *Soundwave's TF Wiki Page (Note: This Soundwave comes from Transformers: War for Cybertron. The Prime cartoon is largely irrelevant to the character.) *Deadpool (Alt) *SA-X (Alt) *Michael Wilson (Alt) External links * Datatrax: Soundwave (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters